<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roseclaw's Ambition by Chicken_McNug, Devil_Cat (Chicken_McNug)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701039">Roseclaw's Ambition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_McNug/pseuds/Chicken_McNug'>Chicken_McNug</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_McNug/pseuds/Devil_Cat'>Devil_Cat (Chicken_McNug)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_McNug/pseuds/Chicken_McNug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_McNug/pseuds/Devil_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyrant's soul reborn,<br/>evil never truly dies<br/>in kin it now lies." </p><p>After Roseclaw's birth is shadowed by a sinister prophecy, she finds herself working harder than any other warrior to prove she can be trusted to be the next leader of Skyclan. When she learns her medicine cat sister, Lilypool, has fallen in love with another warrior, her dream turns to ambition as she thrives to change the warrior code once and for all so that Lilypool can be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thick-furred tabby stood alone in a clearing, the grass lush below his paws and the stars stretching for miles in the great clear sky above his head. Unlike his fellow warriors he did not look to these stars in reverence but with disgust narrowing his brow and challenge shining in his green eyes.</p><p>He raised his chin with a swish of his dark striped tail and cried out to the stars: “I’ve done it; I’ve given another life to your trials! Give me my final task and let me live in peace,” he growled, digging his claws into the earth at his feet.</p><p>“With pleasure, Huntingshadow,” drawled a she-cat's voice from behind. </p><p>The tabby whipped around with a start, his lip curling as he faced a tall, misty-grey, cat standing before him, her narrow golden eyes seething as they met his own. </p><p>“It’s Hunting<em>star</em>, and you know it.”</p><p>The she-cat stopped before him and crouched slightly to level her face with his “Unfortunately,” she began, “you won’t be accepted by me nor Starclan before you complete your trials so until then, Hunting<em>shadow</em>,” she remarked, straightening up to stand over him, “You may as well be a common rogue.” </p><p>She strode her way past him, her tail lashing inches from Huntingstar's face as she went.<br/>
</p><p>Huntingstar whipped his head back to face her in fury. “Yes, well, I’m making up for those days aren’t I?” He spat. “I regret what I did, Mistmire.”</p><p>Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Regret won’t bring back me or my fellow Shadowclan warriors,” she growled.<br/>
</p><p>Huntingstar watched with a furrowed brow as she leapt her way up a tall rock at the edge of the clearing, his claws tightening in the earth. He then looked away with a short sigh. </p><p>“I did what I did to help Skyclan,” he muttered.<br/>
</p><p>“And then had to spend all of your lives trying to save it for your efforts,” Mistmire retorted. She turned and flicked an ear dismissively as she stood herself upright on the rock. “So... your last life will be spent carrying out your final trial, however, whether it kills you or not is up to you. Your mate, Owlsight, just gave birth to kits, did she not?”</p><p>A low growl rose in Huntingstar’s throat as his gaze snapped back to Mistmire.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch them! Leave them out of this ridiculous charade!” he snarled, his tail lashing behind him. Elder’s tale or not, Huntingstar was ready to see if Starclan cats really could be killed.<br/>
</p><p>“You really think I’d lower myself to cursing kits?” Mistmire spat. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve simply learned some useful information."</p><p>She then straightened herself up, raising her chin as her gaze disappeared into the trees and became grey with clouds that swirled in their depths as if stirred by wind. Huntingstar watched in anticipation, ears pricked and eyes expectant. This would be the last of nine prophecies, spoken in the voice of a thousand ancient cats and he was anxious for it to be over with.</p><p>"<strong><em>Tyrant's soul reborn, </em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>evil never truly dies,</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>in kin it now lies.</em></strong>" </p><p>Mistmire returned to herself, the look of disdain swiftly coming back to her expression as she looked down on Huntingstar. “The last host of Tigerstar's warrior spirit has died, it now resides reincarnated in one of your newborn daughters. She is your final trial Huntingstar: do not let festering ambition destroy what you hold dear.”<br/>
</p><p>Already, the shadows were beginning to gather and Huntingstar suddenly felt like a helpless newborn kit himself. “Wait, please, don’t do this to my kits. They haven’t done anything don’t punish them!” he pleaded.</p><p>The dark of the trees hanging over Mistmire began wrapping around her as she glared at him. “Go fourth, Huntingshadow. You may even survive this one.”</p><p>Huntingstar began bounding towards her. “Wait, no, please! Don’t go, I need help! I’m sorry!”<br/>
</p><p>Mistmire raised her chin at him as her short coat was gradually consumed by the dark. As it crept up her face, soon all that was left of her was her scrutinising gaze, sharp as thorns before their yellow glint disappeared into blackness. </p><p>Before he knew it, the shadows were at Huntingstar’s paws and he stared into them with his ears pinned fearfully to his head as they slowly washed over him, trembling at he was drowned by them.</p><p>Then he was awake in his nest and suddenly everything was almost too real to handle. Panting quick, panicked breaths, he raised his head quickly to look over at the two tiny bundles that lay just in front of him, nestled at his mate’s side as she lay by him. Rosekit awoke and looked up to stare at him with huge amber eyes. Could those innocent wide eyes truly be those of a tyrant? How could she come to grow to be the cat elders spoke of that shook the spines of kits and warriors alike? Huntingshadow made himself smile shakily back at her and he bent over Owlsight to give his daughter's forehead a reassuring lick. Maybe, just, maybe, he could love his kits enough to save them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond the tightly-woven, bramble wall of the nursery, Rosekit could hear clearly the savage sounds of battle: the hisses and cries of her clan and the snarls and snaps of the starving foxes that had come to feast on the equally hungry cats. Even at her early age of three moons, Rosekit could recognise the scent of a fight: the sharp tang of blood and the pungent scent of fury and the fear that willed it to be spilt. She was born of a long lineage of cats with war in their veins and she could feel it itching as she sat, hidden with her mother and sister in the safety of the nursery. The three of them had moved there to be safe within its near impenetrable walls and frankly Rosekit was frustrated with how contained she was. </p><p>Her sister, Lilykit, clearly felt different, trembling against her mother's chest while the sleek black she-cat stared watchfully out into the fray, amber eyes glowing, ears pricked, and claws unsheathed ready for any fox that dared to enter. Lilykit's fear didn't help Rosekit's impatience, Rosekit longing to send the foxes packing where Lilykit would never have to worry about them again. </p><p>Now Rosekit looked imploringly up at her mother, although not for the first time that evening. "Surely I can do <em>something<em>," she tried to appeal, "It's only two foxes against the entire clan! They won't even know I'm there!"</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Owlsight's gaze didn't leave the entrance. "You're too young," she muttered dismissively, her mind clearly out there in the invaded camp.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Before Rosekit could argue, there was an unsettling <em>thump<em> as a warrior's body slammed into the ground in front of the nursery, making the three of them jump in fright, Lilykit giving out a shocked whimper as she huddled closer to her mother. Owlsight rose swiftly to her paws, watching with wide eyes as her thin coat spiked at her neck while the warrior got shakily to their paws. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Damn it!" the warrior growled, their voice a little winded, "Where are those patrols?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Dawnsky!" Owlsight called out to them, taking a few steps forward "Watch over my kits, I'll take your place!" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dawnsky's ginger face ducked into the nursery, their blue eyes wide with surprise. "Are you sure?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Of course," Owlsight told them. "Come lie down," she said, moving aside to let Dawnsky in. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The thick-furred tabby dipped their head gratefully as they limped in with a wince. "Thank you, Owlsight," they huffed gratefully as they sat themselves down carefully by the kits.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Rosekit looked between the two of them, her nose wrinkling indignantly as she was handed off to this warrior she hardly knew. Lilykit stared with similar reluctance as their mother left, watching with huge, fretful, orange eyes as she bounded out into the fray. Owlsight's sleek tail disappeared from the nursery and with that the three of them were left in silence, Rosekit feeling like there was a horde of fleas in her pelt that itched with each heartbeat that went by. Her mother was out there and her sister was terrified and they wouldn't even let her help them! Every heartbeat that went by, Rosekit had to resist the temptation to dart out into the fight.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Then she heard it: another thick thump to the ground - though farther away this time - followed by the sound of her mother's winded cry. There was an intense snarling rising up threateningly and Rosekit began picturing the fox looming over her mother, hungry teeth at the ready. That was it: she wasn't about to let <em>anybody<em> eat her mother. With a furious growl, Rosekit darted forth. At her back she heard Dawnsky call after her, feeling the wind of their missed strike hitting the back of her fluffy neck, soon followed by the sound of the cat grunting in pain and falling to the ground at her back. Their injuries had held them back! Perhaps Starclan themselves was wishing Rosekit good luck!</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She threw herself out into the clearing and was met with a brutal, almost jarring, vision of her home. Blood was spattered across the scored ground and clumps of torn out fur lay strewn across the camp, both fox and cat. Furious warriors - lined with scrapes and cuts - faced the foxes with snarling faces and wild eyes. However, as determined and skilled as they were, the cats were just as battered as the desperately hungry foxes whose ragged pelts seemed to hang from their hungering bones. With all of the evening patrols out, there were five remaining cats, weaving in and out of the fight, two facing one fox and three another. Their attacks were co-ordinated, the cats working in unison to overwhelm each fox. But the two that had been fighting the slightly smaller one had been struck down, Rosekit's mother included.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Just as Rosekit had imagined, the fox was standing over Owlsight, a deep snarl in their throat as the warrior struggled to push herself to her paws. There was a great score lining her shoulder and she gritted her teeth against the pain with a determined fury in her eyes as the fox approached her. Rosekit could hear the wild drumming of blood begin to pound in her ears as the anger hit her. She drew up her tiny fluffy body and snarled as fiercely as she could, charging right for the fox She leapt, sinking claws and jaws alike into the flesh of their tail, reaching all the way beneath their bushy orange fur. With a yelp, the fox whirled around to face her, slinging Rosekit around as their tail swished with the movement. Confused, the fox ran a few furious circles in an effort to grab Rosekit. She gripped on tight, her claws feeling like they could let go at any moment as the beast swung her around, her hindquarters dragging along in the dirt and occasionally getting lifted into the air as the fox spun. Owlsight and her fellow downed warrior were on their feet now, watching wide-eyed as the fox began working itself into a frenzy, bucking madly beneath Rosekit. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Wh... Rosekit!" came Owlsight's distressed yell. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>I'm helping!</em><em> Rosekit wanted to protest, though she didn't dare remove her jaws from the fox's tail.</em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>It was then that the fox gave a thunderous snarl - the noise rumbling right through Rosekit's body - before the fox threw themselves to the ground, the kit getting slapped against the earth as they went. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"<em>OUF<em>," Rosekit gasped, her claws and jaws finally losing their grip with the shock. </em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The fox then rolled swiftly to their feet, a savage growl crackling in their throat as they moved toward her, their lip drawn back to show the full force of their teeth which dripped with a starved mania. Before Rosekit could fully scramble herself upright, the fox lunged forward and grabbed her up by the scruff, her stomach dropping as she was hoisted into the air, her feet churning helplessly as the fox began to pelt away with her in their jaws. Realising her legs were to short for her to reach the fox with her claws, fear finally began to properly set in Rosekit's heart. She let out a frightened cry, all her bravery lost as she realised her doom. If nobody could help her she'd be fox prey! </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Then an even louder noise rose up over the ruckus of the fight: a furious chorus of yowling that sounded out beyond the thorn barrier that surrounded the camp. The fox froze, clearly changing their mind from the thought of leaping it and both they and Rosekit were left to watch as round the trunk of the Leader's Oak swarmed the rest of Skyclan's army. Cats were throwing themselves into the clearing from its trunk, all led by their fearsome leader, Huntingstar, whose face was set with pure unbridled anger. Bounding forth, he then launched himself forward and slapped the fox across the face with a hefty smack of his paw. Rosekit was dropped and sent tumbling across the ground, landing on the torn up earth winded and dazed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The scorned fox was ready to strike back when the warriors they had previously been fighting began clawing at their behind. It was then that fear and realisation seemed to set in the fox's face. They were already fairly beaten by the five cats, to see this fresh wave of warriors was more than enough to make them turn tail and run. Dodging round the first cats, they fled out the front of the camp, their partner soon following at their heels as they came to the same conclusion. Rosekit hopped to her feet and made to chase after the foxes but once again she was scooped up into the air and left to dangle indignantly while the other warriors chased the foxes out of the territory snapping and growling at their heels until all of them had disappeared into the undergrowth. Nonetheless, she was proud of herself and her clan. It was a close call but in the end they had fended off their invaders with wounds to remember them by. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Now, however, she could feel someone looming over her as she was placed back down. She turned with a wide grin to face her father, Huntingstar, eager to share in his victory of the clan she had just helped to save. However, her smile fell as the tabby looked down at her, the expression on his broad face wholly unimpressed. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"I helped the clan!" Rosekit chirped up at him in an attempt to persuade him. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"You put yourself in danger," he told her, the disappointment in his voice pricking like thorns in Rosekit's pelt. "You are <em>far<em> too young to be out in a fight, as I'm sure your mother told you."</em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Just then, Owlsight came bounding over, wild panic in her face, Dawnsky joining soon after with Lilykit trembling after them. Rosekit's ears laid back against her head. Why did they all have to come over to watch her be scolded? Why was she even being scolded? She helped!</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Owlsight, I'm so sorry! I tried to grab her but my shoulder... and I didn't want to leave Lilykit-" Dawnsky rambled in worry.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"That's alright, Dawnsky. You know how kits are," Owlsight told her softly. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Rosekit felt herself puffing up angrily at how easily she was being dismissed. "Owlsight almost died!" she cried. "I helped!"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Huntingstar's whiskers twitched angrily. "<em>Owlsight<em> is a fully grown warrior. She can handle herself. <em>You<em>, however, almost got yourself killed!" he told her harshly. Then his eyes seemed to soften with grief. "Could you imagine how we would have felt if we had lost you?" he asked. </em></em></em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Rosekit stared at him, feeling guiltier than ever now as she looked between her mother and father, their faces equally distressed. She looked at the ground, hot shame sinking into her pelt. "I was only trying to help," she mumbled. "If you would only make me an apprentice already!" she argued. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Owlsight leant down and gently rubbed her muzzle against Rosekit's cheek. "You're just too young my little bud," she said before drawing back to look at her. "Your time will come and you'll be one of the bravest warriors this land has ever seen." </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Rosekit looked into her mother's wise amber eyes, feeling her spirits begin to lift in excitement. "I know it!" she exclaimed, her chest puffing up with pride.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Yes, well, if you're so anxious to be an apprentice then you should spend all of tomorrow looking after the elders with the other apprentices," Huntingstar told her sternly. "Maybe then you'll learn some responsibility."</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Rosekit didn't even bother getting disheartened by the chore and scoffed. "Right! After I'm through with them, those elders won't want any other cat removing their ticks!"</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Huntingstar gave her an amused huff, shaking his broad head in disbelief. Then his face tightened with concern as he looked to Owlsight. "I'll settle the kits. You get that shoulder checked," he told her softly. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Owlsight dipped her head to him. "Right, I'll see you in the den," she said, giving his shoulder a small affectionate head-butt on the way past. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Huntingstar gave her a short purr then turned to his daughters. "Right, kittens, bedtime. You've had enough excitement for one day," he told them.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>With that he began walking his way toward the oak tree, his daughters at his heels. As she followed, Rosekit watched the tom with wonder as she usually did. Even now, he was gazing over his clan, his head moving this way and that as his green eyes moved over his camp while he inspected his warriors. Every so often he would pause and speak praise to one of them or ask them to assist the medicine cat, Softmoss, in dealing out herbs if they weren't injured.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Meanwhile,  Lilykit looked over at Rosekit, a sort of shocked look still in her eyes. "I can't believe you really ran out there! Are you hurt?" she squeaked. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Pff, <em>no<em>, fox barely touched me," Rosekit told her, though she was deliberately marching to compensate for the fact that everything currently hurt.</em></em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>The cover up didn't seem enough to convince Lilykit as she started eyeing her sister uncertainly. "You know, you should tell Softmoss if you're hurt, he's <em>amazing<em>," she told her, amber eyes glimmering slightly as she spoke. </em></em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're going to be a medicine cat," Rosekit purred teasingly. </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Lilykit looked stricken by this. "I don't know that yet!" she exclaimed before ducking her head away. "It's a big decision to make," she mumbled. </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Feeling slightly guilty at that, Rosekit butted Lilykit's shoulder roughly with her head and sent her stumbling with a surprised mew. "I'm only messing with you, moss-head." </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Lilykit gave a short purr of amusement while Huntingstar ducked and led them into the gloom of the Leader's Oak. "I know. I'm just not as sure as you are about my destiny. I mean, you were just <em>born<em> to be a warrior." </em></em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>Huntingstar nudged the nest into order as Rosekit looked to Lilykit, puzzled. "What's stopping you from becoming a medicine cat? You don't <em>have<em> to fight if you don't want to," she said.</em></em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>Lilykit sighed. "I know but clan life seems to either be fighting or being a medicine cat. What if I want a family?" she said, her eyes round with confusion. </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>Huntingstar raised his head. "Lilykit, you are <em>far<em> too young to be worrying about family," he told her, an amused look on his face as he hopped out of the nest. "Now settle in, you two. We've had quite enough adventure for one day," he told them, flicking Rosekit with his tail. </em></em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" she grumbled at him, climbing her way into the nest.</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>As her father strode out of the den, she sunk into the woven bundle of moss and ferns and settled in beside Lilykit, her sister resting her tabby head on her flank as she settled in. As she closed her eyes she realised she was tired enough to drop right off into sleep when Lilykit spoke. </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>"Rosekit?" she asked, her mew edged with uncertainty. </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>"Mm-hm?"</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>"I know dad said I'm still too little to be worried but... do you really think it's gonna be okay?" </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>Rosekit smiled dozily. "Course it is! I'll make sure of it!" she promised.</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>"Thanks Rosekit," Lilykit murmured, sounding more reassured before letting out a huge yawn.</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>Tired as she was, Rosekit felt a resolve even then, even while she still wore kit fluff on her pelt, that no matter what Lilykit wanted, she'd fight Starclan themselves if she knew it would make her happy.</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>